warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Caleb Carnilius Valance
Caleb Carnilius Valance, also known by his codename the Scornful Pariah, is an Inquisitional assassin and adept who has served under a variety of Inquisitors and other commanders. Born on the now-purified world of Briehal, a backwater world of little renown and sophistication. During childbirth his mother suffered numerous organ failures and died, leaving him motherless. Soon after birth his father was lynched for breaking the sacred code of Briehal, that being a male can not parent a child without a female guardian, and the young Caleb was unwanted and so was left alone and had only himself to depend on. Surviving off only his own strength of will and determination to survive, Caleb would be the only survivor of the Purge of Briehal. Chronical ... Character Originally Caleb was a very shy and reserved person, with only a small grey fox being his childhood companion. Caleb spent most of his time scavenging for food or teaching himself how to read and write. Caleb always thought that if you take away someone's pain and hurt than they would be able to live their life to the fullest. Caleb followed this philosophy to the point where he would suffer for others even if they hated him. Turning the other cheek was always Caleb's solution to his problems, the fact that no matter how hard someone beat him he was suffering and someone else wasn't was enough for him. Thanks to the type of society that Caleb lived in, a matriarch-like society that worshiped the female gender and downplayed the male gender, the adult Caleb finds himself more easily communicating and dealing with females than males. Also because of his uprising in a matriarchal society, Caleb worships a different version of the Emperor of Mankind. This female version of the Emperor came into existence from Briehal's female worshiping cult switching the gender of the Emperor as to match their faith. Because of his lack of communication and positive childhood relations, Caleb is incapable of properly expressing his emotions in healthy ways. When faced with attraction or affection Caleb is utterly confused. Love, lust, and endearment confound the Pariah. How is he to express his love for another when they show only contempt and disgust at his very existence? By what means is Caleb meant to show his love for the Empress when he is the antithesis to her very being? Obsession and fixation are quick to follow Caleb's "loved" ones. Utterly fixated on the Empress and her lovely children, who Caleb kills with his very presence. His anger and rage are cold and out of control, Caleb is unable to discern who and what is the source of his anger. When tempered Caleb is very rarely able to recognize the source of his anger and lashes out when pushed to the edge of his rage. Fear is a big factor in Caleb's emotional spectrum. The fear of being alone again and the fear of not being worthy of the Empress' love. As for the reason of his title, the Scornful Pariah, Caleb puts up a shield of hate and contempt. Hatred is his shield, disgust is his companion, and contempt his weapon of choice. As a soulless being Caleb naturally causes distrust and disgust in those around him, even when his powers are being suppressed the unnatural aura that Caleb extrudes prevents him from not causing some amount of disgust in those around himself. After the events of Briehal and his time traveling the galaxy as an Assassin and Adept has turned Caleb frosty and afraid of the universe. Everything he's ever thought and known has been dragged through the mud. People don't care and trust others, they only suffer for themselves. The Chaos Gods are not the fabled honorable daemons they are in Briehalian Stories, they are lustful monsters that hunger for something Caleb doesn't understand, and the Empress is silent and far away. Even though this harsh reality has troubled and hardened Caleb, he still has a soft side. Caleb still sees the light of the Holy Empress and still has a hopeful side hidden deep down in the darkest parts of his conscious. Associations Ellsworth Stein Lord Inquisitor Ellsworth Stein of the Ordo Hereticus was the Inquistior who found the young Caleb Carnilius Valance on the to be purged world of Briehal. Seeing the young pariah as his most precious charge and more exemplary student. Inquisitor Stein is a radical-minded Inquisitor, one of the many reasons he kept the young Scornful Pariah instead of giving him up to the Assassins. Although Ellsworth is a primary reason for Caleb being cold and using hate as a defensive wall, the young Pariah still considers the Inquistior Lord a father figure. Maximinus Thorn Stormtrooper Maximinus Thorn is Caleb's personal trainer in the arts of combat and wargear maintenance. On the orders of Inquisitor Stein Thorn was to train the growing boy, although initially Thorn hated the boy he grew to find himself responsible for the boy's safety after many assignments with him. Maximinus also serves as the boy's keeper, being one of the few individuals in control of the Pariah's equipment. For Caleb, Thorn represents an older brother to pass up. Thorn serves as Ellsworth commander, taking charge of any ground missions when the Inquisitor isn't around. Sturb Gravius A veteran Chiurgeon, Sturb Gravius is the retinue's doctor and all-around companion to Ellsworth. A fairly cheerful individual, even though he suffers through a very grim line of work. Sturb and Caleb have a strained relationship, as Sturb was ordered to torture the boy to harden him. For days upon days Gravius would torture the boy. Teaching him mathmatically equations to keep the boy sane while he did his bloody work. The young Pariah never fully cracked and Gravius was ordered to stop his act before he killed the poor thing. Secretly Gravius fears the young Pariah, knowing if he ever turned on the Inquisiton he would be among the first in the body count. Rey Chandiler A fabled vindicare assassin, Rey Chandiler serves as Caleb's mentor in the fine arts of assassination and as Inquisitor Ellsworth's main tool of removal when the Scornful Pariah is either not enough or not needed. Having no emotional attachments to anyone, as per his mental conditioning, Rey and Caleb share a purely teacher student relationship. Rey sees the young Pariah as a budding assassin waiting to serve the Imperium, and Caleb sees Rey as one of the ultimate tools of the Empress something he aspires to be. Lanata Halwood A holy sister of battle, Lanata Halwood despises everything the young Pariah stands for. He is no better than the filthy Psykers he hunts in the Sister's eyes. He is an affront to the Emperor, and even carries in his heart a foul sort of worship of the Emperor. Lanata waits for the moment that the Scornful Pariah loses sight of the Emperor, so that she can seperate his head from his body and remove his cursed existence from the Emperor's light. Appearance As a child, Caleb had very pointed and angular features thanks to how nutrient and food derived he was. His skin was sickly pale and his hair and eyes were withered and unhealthy. Caleb was very lean and skinny, with longish black hair that he used to always sweep in front of his eyes, and had average height for a child, which was impressive for his age and situation as he had very little nutrient intake. After the horrible things he saw during survival of the Purge of Briehal, Caleb was left with snow white hair from the stress and shock of the event. Now as a young adult Caleb has numerous tattoos and has a much healthier appearance. His silverish white hair is usually tied back into a ponytail or swept off to the side out of his eyes. He has long sleeve like tattoos of religious symbols, a sun that stretches across his pectorals, and a ring of gothic phrases around his neck. Caleb also has bones tattoo onto his hands as symbols of his nature as a borne killer. Thanks to his new healthier diets and nutrient intact Caleb's appearance is much healthier. Caleb's eyes have been compared to "frozen fire" and are similar to the color aqua. Caleb's skin is also much healthier and while still pale, he is more fair toned than corpse pale. As an Inquisitional Assassin and Adept, Caleb always wears his armor. This armor is silverish and has many inwardly converging features that include many circles and ovals. Capacity and Faculty As per his rough uprising Caleb is a natural survivor and general scavanger. This natural ability to survive in hard situations combined with his inquistional training makes Caleb easily up to the challenge of surviving without aid or many resources. Qualified to hunt, track, and scavange any resources he needs, Caleb is a highly capable survivalist. Adroit in tracking, Caleb is skilled in tracking his quary even with very few trails or clues to their destination or path. Also talented in discerning whether something is edible or not has enabled Caleb to survive in situations where consuming the wrong thing can leave one weak or even dying. As a soldier Caleb is efficent in ranged combat but prefers close quartered combat over ranged. In combat he wields a sickle-like blade and a plasma pistol, using these two weapons with surprising mastery for such a young human. When a target is too far for his sickle to be of use, he uses the plasma pistol and zig-zagging movements to get himself closer to his target so his pariah effect can take hold and he can move in for the kill with his sickle. Caleb is a weapon in and of himself, using pariah effect and mastery of his own body to easily take out targets who are under the effect of his pariah powers. Caleb's fighting style relies on pivoting and twisting out of his foes' attacks before diving back in to deal his own counter effects. ... Quotes ... Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:Characters Category:Assassins